Beautiful Liar
by Satans-Dreamer19
Summary: Chrno has two girls, Mary and Rosette. He's dating them both, but he hasn't told them that. So the two girls find out themselfs. ITS A FIGHT FOR CHRNO! CXMXR CH.4 is up!
1. Discovery

Here's another story, hope you like it.

SatansDreamer19

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

Rosette and Mary are both alive at this time and both are dating a certain Devil. What will happen when they find out?  
Read and find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**Beautiful Liar**_

**Discovery**

* * *

She flipped her sholder length blonde hair back. Rosette was so happy, she had a date with a very 'hot' Demon.  
Humming a tune to herself, she got on the bus and was heading to a popular beach spot where he said he would meet her. 

If only you knew.

Rosette had been dating Chrno since the beginning of the month and she loved him very much. She never even let the thought  
of him ever cheating on her slip into her mind.

If only you knew.

* * *

She flipped her long blonde hair back. Mary was delighted, she had a date with a very 'hot' Demon.  
Humming a tune to herself, she got into her car and was heading to a popular beach spot where he said he would meet her. 

If only you knew.

Mary had been dating Chrno since the beginning of the month an she loved him very much. She never even let the thought  
of him ever cheating on her slip into her mind.

If only you knew.

* * *

Chrno was about to loose it! 

"Oh, god, oh god!" He paced back and forth in his living room. "W.. damn, What am I suppost to do!?" He looked over  
to his friend, sitting on the couch. Aion looked up with a smile of amusment. "Ass hole, I'm serious!" Chrno growled, but  
Aion only laughed.

"Weeellll.. look who got himself in a tight spot. Then agian, you've always liked the 'tight' places." He arched an eyebrow and  
gave Chrno a dirty smirk.

"Shut up! Are you gonna help me or not?" He half hissed and half whinned. Aion chuckled and sighed.

"Of course, baby brother." He wore a toothy grin. "So your situation is that you have a date tonight.. well .. two dates.  
You love two girls. Just uh.. hmm.. well shit you are in a bad situation." Chrno pouted. "Let me see.. You can date them at  
the same time.. just switch from girl to girl. Stay with Mary for a bit and then go see Rosette. You can see 'em both."

"They are bound to get suspicious!" Chrno was about to explode! All these damn emotions. How was he going to do this.

"Well. You could just come out with the truth.." Chrno looked at his 'Brother' with a look that could of said, 'Did you just say  
that, or did you say you were gay?'

"Are you TRYING to kill me!? Mary would be so upset and mabey even cry! Rosette would BLOW and kill me twice!"  
He was so panicy. Aion got up and shook him by his sholders.

"Calm down. If you just come out with it, they won't take it as hard as if they would have to find out them selfs." Chrno sighed  
in defeat.

"I guess your right.." He shugged and left for the beach.

* * *

---At the Beach-- 

Mary breathed in the sea air, it was so peaceful. Oh, she just couldn't wait for him. He was her entire world. With out him  
she would fall apart. She swore that.

A rustle came from behind her. Mary turned around, "Chrno?"

"Chrno? No way." Rosette grunted as she took a seat on the picnic table. "Who the hell are you? Get out of here, I gotta  
date with someone!"

"Oh? wow, thats weird, so do I." Mary said cooly. Giving the young blonde a glare. "So if you dont mind.. Leave."

"No! I'm waiting for him!"

"Who?" Mary said, trying to stay calm.

"Who are you waiting for?" Rosette asked back.

"Say at the same time." Mary argued. "1..2.."

"CHRNO!" both girls shouted and stared at eachother in shock.

"n.no.. I'm with Chrno.." Mary began to sob.

"Oh..OH Im gonna KILL him! I hope hes got a story to tell!" Rosette shouted. She grabbed Mary's shoulders. "Listen to me..  
Don't cry for this cheating bastard! You and I are going to make a plan.. Here it is..."

* * *

Chrno got to his beach point, the waves crashed against the soft sand. The sun was setting with a beautiful, elagant gold.  
He saw Mary, perched on the picnic tables edge. 

"Chrno." She gave him her warm, loving smile.

Oh, how he was going to miss it.

"I thought you might not come." She mused.

"I would never do something like that to you." He smiled and sat next to her on the table.

_'Yeah, Right..'_ Mary thought to herself. "So.. what do you have planned for us today?" She wispered lustfully in his pointed ear.  
He shivered.

"M..Mary, I need to tell you something.." He tried to finish when she pushed him on the sand and crushed her lips onto his.

"Oh, Chrno. You know what I like.." Her long hair touched his face, and laid on the sand. " about you? Your so honest.." She  
pushed her lips back onto his.

Suddenly, Rosette walked out of the brush.

"Chrno, I'm glad your here---..Chrno?.." She sounded heart broken. Chrno jolted. He got up, causing Mary to fall back on her  
rump.

"R-Rosette!" He chocked on his words.

"Who is she?" Mary asked, alittle anger was noticable.

"I was his girl friend!" Rosette shouted, "And who might you think you are. Kissing him like that!"

"I am his girlfriend!!" Mary shouted back. Both girls set their eyes on a certain demon.

"Chrno."

He shivered. "Yes."

"Explain whats going on.." Mary demanded.

"..I..I was going to tell you.. I was just so scared to loose either of you. I just.. I guess I love you both.." He felt cold with the  
look Rosette gave him, but warm when Mary looked at him.

"Chrno.. you cant have two.." Rosette said in a harsh tone. "No guy can love two girls."

"I do."

"Chrno!" Rosette growled. Chrno couldn't help but become amused at her temper.

"Thats what I love about you.." He smiled up to his deep blue eyed beauty. "But. If I can only have one of you, it would break my  
heart to leave another.

Mary gave him a sad look, she felt bad about what she was going to do, but,

"Chrno.. You can have Rosette.. Obviously you two are more compatable. Please, don't argue your only making it harder for  
me to say goodbye." Mary held a smile, but behind it was a broken heart. Rosette was in shock at what Mary just offered.

"M-Mary? Why would you give him up so easly?!" Rosette was looking for a fight the whole time. Now it seemed like she  
was getting let off easy. "You said you loved him! But now your just going to leave him!?"

"Yes." Mary gave a nod to Rosette. "Take care of him for me. I'll be back for him." She leaned over and kissed Chrno on the  
cheek. "Again, Good-bye." and she walked away.

"..HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'I'LL BE BACK FOR HIM!' ???" Rosette was very confused, so she turned to her demon  
partner. "Your still going to pay. What did she mean?" She glared at him dangerously.

"I-I dont know!" He frowned and tried to think about what Mary had said.

_'I'll be back for him.'_

"Well." Rosette huffed. "I'm hungry and this is still our date! Your going to take me to dinner!" She grabbed him by the collar of his  
shirt and dragged him away.

* * *

_'Of course I would never give him away like that. He will be mine agian, Rosette. All mine.'_ Mary giggled.

* * *

Well, thats Chapter one! Plz review.


	2. Revenge

chapter 2 of Beautiful liar!

So far, Chrno's had to give up Mary for Rosette. Mary is up to something, and Rosette's catching on to her game. Will you?? Who knows and who cares, just read about a dirty devil, a whore, and a pissed of bitch:P

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**REVENGE**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rosette laid in bed, she didnt sleep at all last night. How could she, Chrno was cheating on her for the past 2 months!  
She wasn't sure weather to give him a nuggy, or her special attack. .. oh yeah.. its time to put the special attack to use,  
she thought to herself.

She got up out of bed and took a shower, dressed, got her keys and drove to her _lovely _demon partners house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrno didnt sleep well last night, he couldnt shake a fealing about what Mary had said,

_' I'll be back for him..' _

He shivered. Finally deciding to get up and get his ass in a shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosette parked her car out infront of Chrno's large beach house. She had a key to his house ((Because he gave all of his girlfriends a  
key to his house, and once it was over he took the key back)), so she unlocked the door and invited herself in.

"Chrno?" She called.

Silence.

"Chrno you big cheater, where are you??" She said in a sing song tone.

Silence.

She stood for a minute to listen. The shower was going. Now, she had a dirty plan...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrno got into the hot shower spray, allowing the water to fully soke his body.

His ears percked when he thought he had herd someone call his name. Oh well.

Wait.. there it is again.. Hmm..

He poked his head out of the shower. Nothing. "Get a hold of yourself, dip shit.. Your just freaking out.." He said to himself.

_'I'll be back for him.'_

"AHHH!!!!!!"

Chrno screamed as the water went from hot to icy cold water. He threw open his shower curtains and saw Rosette on the floor  
laughing.

"Rosette!" He growled.

"Yes, oh love of mine??" She continued to laugh, but she still hadn't noticed that he was standing by her totally naked. ((Lucky Bitch!))

"Get out.. Now." Chrno said sternly. When she herd how stern he was being, she looked up at him. MISTAKE.

"OH MY GOD, CHRNO!! GET A TOWEL!" She squealed.

"Why?" He said, with a hint of 'Im being an ass hole' in his voice. "It's my house.."

"I DON'T CARE!! IM SITTING RIGHT HERE!"

"So move."

"YOU AIN'T GOTTA TELL ME TWICE!" She jumped up and ran out to his living room. God, he turned the whole thing around on  
her!! She was angry.

Chrno came down the stairs after a few minutes, dressed. "Glad to see you waited." He laughed.

"Shut up, you horny pervert!" She was a bright pink.

"Oh? I am? Or is it you, who dicided to look at me?" A sly smile crawled over his face. She scowled.

".. What ever..." She only glanced at him when he wasn't looking back at her. GOD, she could never look at him the same way again.  
He took a seat across from her. "Do you have any sence of securety?? Or do you just flash all the girls that you date?"

"Well.." He cocked his head. "All of my girl friends have seen me before we broke up.. soooo.. Yep, for the most part."

"OH THAT IS SO PERVERCE!" She threw her hands in the air. He smiled.

"You know what I haven't noticed?"

"What?!" Rosette threw him a dangerous look.

"You have a big set of boobs." Rosette snapped and threw herself over the table to get him. He only laughed. She gave him nuggies,  
pinches, nips, everything she could before he began his asault of tickling her. He loved making her mad, it was cute to him.

"You have sick fantisies!" Rosette squealed.

"Yeah, and your in most of them." His smile grew.

"Pervert!" She smiled up at him. She couldn't hate him.. no matter what... especiallly when he had a soft smile with amazing gold eyes  
to match, and his hair was messy and wet. He gave her a kiss. She returned it, with twice as much passion. Rosette rolled him to  
his back without breaking the kiss. His hands snacked her body, making her give off small gasps and moans.  
She unbuttoned his shirt showing his toned chest. She broke the kiss, getting a satifying moan from her demon. She began to place little  
kisses all over his neck and chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up for another kiss.

"Well, I hope I'm not interupting something." Aion said with a smirk on his face. They both broke their kiss and shot Aion quite a dangerous glare. "I would guess I am.."

"Yes, and you ruined it too." Chrno growled as he got up and buttoned up his shirt. Rosette dusted herself off. "So, Rosette, why did you  
come here so early anyway?"

"Probably to get a head start on your 'Making Love' section." Aion broke in. a

"NO!" Rosette growled. "I came to do this.." She said as she scooted up only a few inches away from Chrno's face. She put him in another passionate kiss, then slammed her knee up between his legs.

"MMMM!!!!!!!" Chrno would have screamed louder and more like a girl if Rosette hadn't put him in a kiss. "ahhhhh!!!!" He dropped to his knees. "What the fuck was that for!???"

"Oh, just pay back. What you think I'm not mad at you for cheating on me? Oh no, I am. That was just the first strike, and belive me, I have so many more to come." And with that she left the house.

"Well.. thats what you get for being a man whore, Chrno." Aion smiled, amused that his brother could do nothing until later to hurt Aion.

"Ass hole!" Chrno squeaked, just before he passed out.

* * *

Thats the end of chapter two! Now, in Chapter three Mary is in play. DUM DUM DUM .. uh.. DUMM! 

Plz review..


	3. Death is Final

Chapter 3 of Beautiful Liar!

OK, Our favorite man-whore is back. Rosette is happy with her starting revenge, and Mary is now here in this chapter. Now its your turn to figure out her game!!!!!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!

Aion: I thought I was evil..

SD: oh, Im much more evil.. you dont even know!

A: .. O.O

N-ee way, Here's Chapter three! (( I'll need to try spell check , cuz last chapter I miss spelled alot and didn't even notice it!!))

* * *

**Death is Final**

------------------------------------------

Chrno wasn't in the best condition when he went to bed that night. First, his balls hurt (( as u kno in ch.2)) Second, he had a .. a bit of a day dream about what Mary said to him...

_'I'll be back for him.'_

He shivered, but shook it off. Changing into his PJ's (( AN: Tight tank-top and Boxers!! oh yeah! that screams man-whore!)) and closing up his house, he thought he heard something outside... The demons curiosity got the better of him. He threw on his coat and walked out onto his porch.

Nothning.

He took a deep sigh and sat on his porch swing. The beach was so .. Peaceful when the sun was setting. He remembered all the times he had spent with Rosette... and Mary.

_'Danmit!'_ He scolded himself, _'She said so herself! It was all over!... but.. why do I feel like we could of had so much more.'_ Chrno just let the thought pass and slumped in the swing. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air.

It was dark when he woke back up. He glanced at his watch. Two am... damn.. He got up and headed inside to go to sleep in a bed. Ah, his bed was so comfortable. Chrno loved it. He never wanted to wake up before noon in that bed. The demon practically ran to his bed, just to sleep in it.

He jumped and landed in the middle of his circular shaped bed. Snuggling with all of his pillows.

"It's so soft, huh Mary--" His heart skipped a beat and tears stung his eyes. He really did miss her... He pulled his pillow closer, bitting back tears. _'Why is this so hard.. Come on! You can get over it!... Can't you?'_ Chrno thought to himself. He choked on a sob.

He loved Rosette.

He love Mary.

He couldn't choose who was more important. They were both just so amazing to him. How could he choose?

He couldn't. It was really just too much.

His eyes began to slip closed.. Everything went into a blurr.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary stood outside of the large house. She looked at it, tons of memories good and bad came to mind. The maiden wipped the tears that formed at the corners of her eyes.

She went up the steps, unlocked the door with her spare key, and went inside. (( Hehe, more spare keys! ))

Slowly making her way up the stairs, she looked at the picture on the wall. It was her and Chrno, at a carnival. She forced herself up the rest of the stairs.

Mary opened a familiar door, and saw a familiar figure laying out on his bed.

Chrno.

A soft smile formed on her lips. She proceeded to the bed, sitting down on the edge. She pushed his bangs from his face.

"Chrno.. I've always loved your golden eyes.. Now.. They'll be mine. Forever."

Chrno's eyes shot open. He flung himself up in a sitting position on his bed. He looked over his room

Alone.

He could of swore he just heard Mary speaking. Oh well. He laid back down and driffed off to sleep.

Mary got up from under the bed. 'Ok.. that was close. I better make this quick!' She leaned over Chrno, taking his hands in hers, inter twining her legs in his, and resting her stomach on his.

He stirred slightly but didn't get up. Phew.

"Chrno.. "

"mmm.." He must be dreaming, what Mary thought.

"Chrno, I need you to wake up.." Mary wispered, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm...Mary?" His eyes slowly opened. "Mary?!" He squeaked and almost got up... if he wasn't restrained by Mary.

"Shhhh.." She placed a finger on his lips. " Chrno.. I've come to take you back. As mine and mine alone." He shivered.

"What do you meen Mary?"

"Chrno.. " She lowered her head and chuckled. "Chrno I'm going to kill you." His eyes widened in an expression of horror.

"M-Mary! Wh-What are you--" She placed her finger on his lips again, holding both of his arms with one of hers.

"Don't worry, Im going too. I just want you. You as the only one for me and me as the only one for you.." She placed another kiss on his lips.

"Mary, please, dont!" He couldn't help but shake. "Why are you doing this!?" He felt tears of fear sting at his eyes.

"I didnt realize how much I cared about you until you didn't care about me.." She spoke in a soft, soothing tone.

"You dont have to do this!" Chrno pleaded. He wasn't ready to die. Not yet! He had so much to say.. so much to do! Mary pulled out her long, sharp blade.

"Chrno, I love you so much.." She placed her hand on his cheek. "So what did I do that was so wrong!?" Mary slapped his face, forcing tears to run down his face. He wimpered.

"M..Mary...?"

She placed the long blade up to his chest. "Your not going alone.." She smiled, she slashed his shirt open to see his chest. "There we go.." Chrno's whole body shook, What about Rosette??

Mary laid the blade lightly over his stomach, toying with him."I love you.." She thrusted it into him. He screamed out.

"AHHH!" he grit his teeth, bitting back a wave of tears. "God, Please!!" He began to sob uncontrolably. He shook vilently, loosing alot of blood. She was going to bleed him first! "Mary??"

She had put the blade to her own stomach. "I told you.." She said through teary eyes. "Your not going alone.." She thrust the blade into her stomach as well. It was a holy blade, and it didn't allow Chrno to heal. Mary wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Chrno-kun.." She held the blade to her back.

"Mary, dont!"

She thrust the blade through both herself and Chrno.

His vision began to faid, and the last thing he remembered hearing was his name being screamed.

"CHRNO!!"

--------------------------------------------------

Rosette hadn't felt very comfortable leaving Chrno alone that night. So around two am, she got up , put on a robe and headed out to his house.

As soon as she got there she had noticed the door was unlocked. Already suspicous, she walked into the house. It was all quiet until,

"AHHH!, God Please!"

Rosette ran up the stairs in fear of Chrno's safty. She listened through the door, hearing heavy breaths, and sobs. She threw open the door and saw Mary thrust a blade through both of them.

"CHRNO!!" She screamed. Rosette dropped to her knees on the floor. Chrno's eyes fluttered shut. His skin turned pale..

Rosette put a hand on his cheek. His skin was Icy.

* * *

Thats it for now! Bwahahahaha! jk, hope you liked it.

PEACE!

R&R


	4. What comes next?

SatansDreamer19

Alright! Now heres the forth and FINAL chapter of Beautiful Liar. As you know Chrno was being murdered by Mary. Rosette walks in, and bam! He blacks out.. Now.. Is he dead? Or dying?? well. .. Im not telling you read.

* * *

**What Comes Next?**

Rosette wiped a tear from her eye as she stood next to Chrno's coffin. Alot of people had come to his funeral. She had no idea he know so many people!

The minister, Father Remington ((duh..)) Shushed everyone and made a gesture to sit down. Everyone sat down. Father Remington gave a nod to Rosette, saying she could come up to give her speach.

"Everyone,

You all knew Chrno as a family member, or a friend.. I knew him as the only one for me.. " She sniffled and looked at the closed coffin. "Let us open it and remember what a great guy he was, " She said as she reached down to the coffin and lifted the lid.

Everyone gasped.

Rosette dropped the lid on the ground and gave a sharp gasp as well.

The coffin was empty.

Everyone went off in an uproar and panic. Shouts and screams. The entire place was in chaos. Father Remington got them all to hush again and stood before them all.

"Listen! It looks like we have a grave robber here! We need to all stay calm-- " As he went on Rosette looked out the window and saw a figure standing in the sunset, before the ocean. The figure turned its head, and gave what looked like a smile to Rosette. She got up and ran out of the church.

---------------------------------------

Early that morning, Chrno was tierd, very tierd. He realized that everyone must have thought he was dead.

Thats exactly what he wanted.

He snuck out of the coffin and was about to escape until he heard the church doors open. Father Reminton and Sister Kate walked into the church. He hid in the pews of the church, keeping low.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day.." Sister Kate sighed.

"That Chrno would die?" Asked Father Remington.

"No.. " she said solomly, "I thought I'd never see Rosette cry so much.."

Everything went quiet. Chrno's heart broke, just shattered into pieces. He knew this would be hard, but not this hard. _Oh, Rosette.. I'll miss you.._ He crawled over to the back of the church to find a new set of cloths to hide him.

Afew hours later, when the funeral started, Chrno finally had his chance to escape. He left quickly through the doors.

He stopped on the beach and looked back, after hearing all the screaming in the church. He saw Rosette gazing out the window. He was going to miss her.. so much. But then he saw Rosette staring right at him, and she shot up out of her chair. He knew it was time to go.

---------------------------

Rosette ran out of the church and headed to the beach. She looked around frantically, hopping to see him. Sadly she saw no one.

She fell on her knees and barried her head in her arms. Sobs raking her body.

Chrno longed to hold her, comfort her. Make her stop crying. He just couldn't. With a deep sigh, he wiped his tears away, holding his wounded stomach and walked into the sunset.

Leaving everything behind.

His love, his life, Himself.

His Rosette.

* * *

End of Beautiful Liar, I hope you enjoyed it.

Plz Review.


End file.
